


suspicion

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: As usally, Kasius is scheming. Rather unusually, Sinara is not privy to his plans.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	suspicion

Sinara knew Kasius was planning something. That in itself was not concerning: He was always planning something or other.

What had her on edge was that he was painstakingly keeping her out of the loop. It had worked so well she’d almost believed his assurances that it was in both their best interest for her to shadow General Krenyk for a while, so she could get her footing in the capital.

It had sounded reasonable at the time, somehow. Not being at his side through all hours of the day was strange. It was wrong. That he had not yet waxed poetic about such a horrendous separation was suspicious.

She waited up for him, pacing and scowling and utterly annoyed with herself. If he wanted to set her aside now that they were no longer exiled, why should she care? She ought to just beat him to it and end things.

She wouldn’t, she knew, because she couldn’t. Pathetic as it was, she would hold on to him as long as she possibly could. She’d lost her dignity long ago, somewhere between falling into bed with him and letting him convince her it meant something.

The door opening pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Oh,”Kasius said.“You’re still up.”

She nodded and crossed her arms.“Guess you’ve got to suffer through actually talking to me.”

“I seem to recall it’s you who suffers when I can’t refrain from voicing every thought that pops into my head,”he said, brightly and half quoting something she’d once teased him with.

His smile froze when her expression didn’t change.

“Is everything alright, my love?”

He said it with such honest concern she almost relented.

“You tell me,”she forced out. Her heart was clenching painfully, grasped in an icy fist of his inevitable betrayal.“I’m not the one sneaking around.”

His shoulders slumped and he sighed.“I was scared I couldn’t keep my mouth shut. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

He stepped closer and reached for her. Sinara jerked her hands away.“Asking me to leave?”

“Why would I do that?” Kasius frowned and reached for her once more. She let him. He raised her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles.“Father will ennoble you. I’ve got him convinced now, I think.”

“I’m getting a title?”

“Viscountess. Perhaps a sennight from now.”

She blinked at him, working through that revelation. He’d been sneaking around behind her back to get her an ennoblement she didn’t even care about.

“That’s a shit surprise,”she said eventually.

Kasius chuckled, not the least bit offended.“That’s not the actual surprise. It’s just to make things easier.”

Sinara cocked her head to the side, a silent question.

“This is not how I planned to do this,”he said, a little reproachfully.“But before you’ll get something silly like me asking you to leave in your head again...”

He sank down onto one knee, her hand still in his.

“What are you doing?”she asked. Her heart was pounding like it wanted to catch up on every beat it had skipped with worry these last few days.

She was certain she knew what he was doing. But then, she’d been certain he intended to end things between them not many moments ago.

He smiled at her like she’d hung the stars.“Will you marry me?”

“Yes,”she breathed out.

And then she was in his arms and kissing him until she could actually believe this was real.

She dropped her forehead against his.“Well, it absolutely was a surprise.”

“At least that part worked out,”Kasius said and kissed her again.

“You can have a do-over,”she offered graciously. He’d probably already planned at least four grand gestures and she’d rained on his parade with her insecurity.“You know, if you need the romance routine.”

“All I needed was you saying yes.” He cupped her face in his hands, beaming.“I do have a few ideas, though. I might just do them all.”

“I might just say yes again anyway,”she said.

She would, too. Even if he’d make it rain flower petals under the full moon.

Her dignity really had jumped ship where he was concerned. Probably around the time she’d counted his freckles.


End file.
